When I Was Your Man
by PrinceStraw
Summary: EXO's FF YifanxZitao GS! DLDR!... /Lagu itu pula yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang telah hilang dan membuatnya merasa sendiri. / "Kamu tidak menungguku. Kenapa?" / "Menunggu atau membuat seseorang menunggu? Mana yang lebih tersiksa?" /


**~When I Was Your Man~**

* * *

by: PrinceStraw

main cast: Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao

genre: AU, Drama, Angst (?)

chapter: Oneshot

rate: M

warning: Aneh seperti biasa. Bahasa. Typo. Ngebingungin(?) GS!

disclaimer: I don't own them bla bla bla.

an: Kurang tau ini _songfic _apa bukan, tapi terinspirasi saja dari lagunya Bruno Mars ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy...

* * *

Malam ke empat belas di bulan Februari.

Ia baru mengingat apa yang menyebabkan jalanan begitu ramai. Perayaan _hari bercinta secara masal_, kalau ia tidak salah memaknai. Muda-mudi berlalu lalang; bergandengan tangan, tertawa, berpelukkan, dan brengseknya beberapa kali ia menangkap salah satunya berciuman ditengah-tengah hiruk pikuk kota. Kalau saja ia lepas kendali tidak tanggung-tanggung ia akan menyentakkan klakson mobilnya kemudian memaki muda-mudi yang lupa pada etika. Oh, demi dewa yang dipujanya; ia yakin mereka kelak berakhir melepas batasan di ranjang reot hotel tidak berkelas. Ia sudah paham dan harusnya tidak perlu mencampuri eksistensi moral manusia yang berkembang tidak selaras.

"Bangsat!" desisnya penuh bisa sambil memukul stirnya. Dibalik ketampanannya, pria matang berusia tiga puluhan dan menyendiri itu memang temperamental, kelabilan emosinya kerap menukik tajam drastis seperti kurva saham perusahaannya.

Suka meledak-ledak barangkali.

Yifan—namanya—merasakan belakang kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut. Diam-diam ia mengutuk kemacetan yang ada didepannya tak kunjung surut. Tiga puluh lima menit _Mercedes _-nya stagnan dan dihimpit mobil-mobil lain tepat didepan toko roti, _brandname_-nya menggunakan tipografi tipe _script _kurus. Dicat menarik pada sebuah jendela kaca besar, mudah dijangkau oleh matanya yang tidak plus atau minus.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali desahan kesal dan penat menyertai decitan roda-roda mobilnya yang bergerak sesenti demi senti. Yifan ingin segera tiba di apartemennya, meski pukul delapan ini dan beberapa jam kedepan tidak memiliki agenda yang menanti.

Batinnya kini jauh lebih lelah dari pada fisiknya.

Yifan sangat benci terjebak dalam situasi saat dirinya seolah dikurung oleh ruang sementara waktu yang menertawakannya terus merangkak. Sama halnya dengan rasa bencinya kepada sang ayah yang menjejalinya buku generasi lampau kala ia masih kanak-kanak. Atau ibunya yang mematri isi kepalanya dengan tata krama dan citra yang congkak. Yifan juga benci ketika tidak memiliki pilihan akan tetapi selalu menanggung kekecewaan seseorang yang sudah berkali-kali disakitinya, sampai-sampai Yifan ingin memuntahi dirinya sendiri.

_Menunggu atau membuat seseorang menunggu? Mana yang lebih tersiksa?_

Rangkaian apik namun suara yang bergetar dibenaknya menghujam bak pedang yang menusuk ulu hatinya tanpa welas.

Matanya membesar dua kali lipat ketika kotak memorinya membongkar selipan kecil ingatan yang ia tempatkan dihippocampus terdalam.

_Dan katakan... Siapa yang lebih tersakiti, aku atau kamu?_

_Kalau kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya, kamu bisa datang kepadaku._

Menegakkan posisi kemudinya. Menit-menit terlewat dengan kesabaran luar biasa akhirnya _Mercedes _presiden direktur perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan itu berhasil membawa pemiliknya ke perempatan. Praktis, pria itu lekas membelokkan stir—memilih jalan yang gelap dan jauh dari keramaian. Menjalankan _Mercedes-_nya dengan kecepatan yang mencengangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Yifan berhenti disamping bahu jalan berada diantara bayang-bayang pepohonan. Cahaya remang lampu jalanan tidak sampai menembus bagian dalam mobil, pun lampunya kadang berkedap-kedip menakutkan. Dua jam lamanya Yifan menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas lekukkan lengannya yang menumpuk diatas stir. Tidak ada alasan khusus ia mengurungkan semula niatnya untuk kembali ke rumah setelah dua puluh kilometer jalanan ia sisir. Mengabaikan lengannya yang kebas, jam pada _dashboard_ mobil menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas.

Ia tidak mabuk. Sama sekali tidak mabuk.

Sepulang bekerja tadi sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol, memang menawarinya untuk bergabung ke pesta alkohol dalam rangka merayakan pengangkatan jabatan yang diterima oleh tuan Park dengan telinga perinya. _Bar tempat biasa_, Yifan ingat Chanyeol membisikinya. Juga seringai mendominasi senyuman Chanyeol seolah-olah tempat biasa yang dimaksud terdapat sesuatu yang menjanjikan. Namun Yifan menolak dengan bahasa sedemikian halus tawaran yang ia tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya bila mengiyakan.

Tanpa mengubah posisi, Yifan menekan tombol _on_ radio—merupakan salah satu fasilitas si _Mercedes_—lalu memutar volume hingga tiba ke pendengaran. Dengungan sayup _If Tomorrow Never Comes_ dari Ronan Keating mengalun pelan. Cukup membanting suara serangga yang berkoor kompak memecah kedap malam. Menggeletarkan langit yang berkondisi kelam. Untuk sesaat Yifan seperti ditarik dari muka bumi, menuju dimensi tak berpenghuni yang bernama sepi.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Mengumandang lembut sebuah intro lagu. Memunculkan kerutan halus pada dahi Yifan, merasa tidak asing dengan petikan nada-nada yang dipilih sang komposer.

**_Same bed but it feels just little bit bigger now..._**

**_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same..._**

Laki-laki dengan kulit eksotisnya berkebangsaan Amerika, serak-basah ciri khas suaranya diiringi dentingan tuts-tuts piano dengan piawainya dimainkan. Adalah telah memporak porandakan kekosongan dalam diri Yifan pada detik itu juga. Semua lagu Bruno Mars menjadi _hits_ dan selalu masuk di _chart billboard, _Yifan sangat mengagumi semua karya yang dihasilkan pria itu terutama lagu _Just The Way You Are; _ia mengaku bahwa lagu tersebut favoritnya.

Barangtentu pengecualian untuk lagu melow keluaran terbaru yang satu ini. Lagu itu berani mengejeknya, membodohinya, dan ia terhina. Hingga bagian dirinya yang lain tidak tanggung-tanggung menyetarakan diri dengan keledai.

**_When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down..._**

**_Cause my heart breaks a little, when I hear your name..._**

**_And all just sounds like,_**

Lagu itu pula yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang telah hilang dan membuatnya merasa sendiri. Merasa dunia sangat egois dalam tiap-tiap distingsi. Melaju terlampau cepat, sedangkan ia tetap melakoni seorang bayi yang baru saja membuka mata dan tidak mengerti.

Akan tetapi tidak terbesit sedikitpun keinginan untuk mematikan radionya. Katakanlah saat ini ia menjelma menjadi masokis_, _membiarkan bait-bait yang dilantunkan bibir tebal Bruno Mars mengorek-ngorek lubang lukanya hingga ke yang paling dasar. Memaksa segala retihan kesakitan yang menguap untuk ditelannya kasar.

**_Too young, too dumb to realize..._**

Terlalu dini. Terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari.

Yifan tergelak keras padahal tidak ada yang membangkitkan syaraf kelitiknya, sampai terpingkal-pingkal sangking tidak tahannya dipukulnya lututnya. Tawanya terdengar masif. Ketegangan diwajahnya mendadak pasif. Ia terlihat senang, seperti orang mabuk yang mengigau di lantai dansa. Padahal demi apapun, alkohol, narkotika atau sejenisnya sudah ia buang tak bersisa.

Sebenarnya ia gila. Yah, Yifan gila dan ia lebih suka dikatai orang gila daripada pemabuk karena apabila ia mabuk maka mantan kekasihnya akan menangis. Karena apabila ia mabuk maka mantan kekasihnya akan meringis. Dan karena apabila ia mabuk ia akan bertindak lebih gila daripada orang gila.

Mestinya bukan akan, tapi pernah.

Apa jeleknya menjadi orang gila? Bahkan Wiliam Shakespeare pernah mengutip dalam karangannya _"As you like it" , scene.4, line.34 _bahwa; jika cinta tak membuatmu gila itu berarti kau belum benar-benar mencintai.

Dan Yifan sudah gila karena cintanya kepada Huang Zitao, yang ia percayai Tuhan hadirkan untuk mengikis habis keangkuhanya. Merundukkan kepalanya yang sekeras batu menyentuh ujung jemari kakinya. Mengajarkan Yifan seribu kebaikan dengan segala kerendahan hati yang ia punya.

Huang Zitao... Ia indah, dalam arti yang lebih mendalam.

Yifan tunduk sepenuhnya pada keindahan itu.

**_That I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand..._**

**_Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance..._**

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Yifan. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit menyuarakan sisa-sisa tawa yang terdengar sangat memilukan. Netranya merapat. Digapainya udara untuk ia hirup kuat-kuat. Menjejali oksigen—alveolusnya yang seolah diikat. Yifan tidak pernah sengaja untuk mengulik. Hal-hal tentang percintaannya dengan Zitao yang begitu pelik. Namun semakin jauh ia kenang, oase hatinya berbalik terik.

Kesalahannya berawal saat ia mulai sering mencumbui gulungan-gulungan kertas untuk ia pelajari sebagai calon direktur. Terjaga di kamar kerja sepanjang hari, patuh diatas kursi mewah berpelitur. Implikasi akan tindakan tolol ayahnya yang begitu percaya kepada sang rekan membuat kekayaan yang sudah ditimbun puluhan tahun dikuras habis-habisan. Mengharuskannya meninggalkan sang pujaan. Menanggung semua konsekuensi tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk mengintrupsi. Sekadar mengeluarkan secuil negosiasi.

Hingga tak terpikirkan satu kalipun bahkan di dalam mimpi Yifan, tepat di hari ulang tahun Zitao ke tujuh belas. Ia sudah siap dengan sebuket bunga putih digenggamannya, kejutan kecil telah dipersiapkan sedemikian rupa; hendak membawa kekasih hatinya itu ke suatu tempat dan menghadiahinya sekotak kalung emas. Gencar ia menuruni undakan tangga, senyuman mengembang dibibir sebagai pelampiasan atas letupan-letupan menyenangkan didada. Ia akan mendatangi _flat _Zitao, namun sesampainya di lantai utama ayahnya buru-buru menghampiri dengan rona wajah yang keruh. Bersujud dihadapannya, mengguncang-guncang kakinya sambil mengaduh. Ibunya dipojok sana menjerit, dan ia masih bersikukuh.

Ia tidak tahu. Dan tidak ingin tahu.

Mulai dari situ ia tidak pernah mengerti, mengapa lagi-lagi kebisuan merajai atas apa yang telah menjadi penolakkan pada dirinya. Kembali lidahnya menghianati dan memilih untuk kelu. Berulang kali penginderaannya membatu dan tunduk pada waktu.

Ia hanya tidak pernah mengerti. Mengapa kuas yang diangkat dari atas palet dengan warna-warna kemilau yang melukisi kanvasnya merubah diri menjadi suram. Mencorengkan _cobalt blue_ hingga sepekat malam. Gelap namun abu. Keindahan yang tampak seklise fatamorgana di padang pasir berdebu.

Dan barangkali ia sudah tak pernah memahami, kemana larinya kata-kata yang pernah ia rangkai begitu sempurna didalam pikirannya. Mulutnya terus saja bungkam kehilangan kefasihannya. Terasa begitu menyulitkan. Menggiringnya pada kegelisahan.

Selalu menerima.

**_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance..._**

**_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man..._**

Usia mengalami kelanjutan tiap detiknya, menitnya, jamnya, harinya, bulannya, kemudian tahun demi tahunnya; begitu juga pikiran, peristiwa, ingatan, dan mungkin kenangan-kenangan; semuanya memiliki kelanjutan. Setelahnya sebagian dilupakan, dilewatkan, diabaikan, dibiarkan menghilang, atau sengaja dijadikan sejarah. Namun sesuatu yang sinkron dengan hati tetap akan membekas. Tetap akan tinggal didalam diri kita walau ruangnya hanya sepintas. Ia tidak akan hilang meski seseorang itu barangkali menghapusnya, menggoresnya dengan belati, atau mendesaknya keluar dari dalam memori.

Daya ingat Yifan tidak pernah sudi melemah demi menelaah rupa seorang Huang Zitao. Yang cantik, manis, lugu, gesture wajahnya pencerminan kelembutan sejati. Yifan juga tidak mau lupa bagaimana lugunya Zitao saat berkata; _Aku selalu suka datang ke pesta-pesta. Banyak kue, kado dan bisa berdansa._ Membuatnya selalu tertawa kala mengingat hal tersebut, pesta macam apa yang gadis itu maksudkan? Yifan mengira-ngira, bahwa itu adalah pesta ulang tahun anak berumur delapan.

Mereka bukan anak-anak ketika bertemu di sebuah pesta. Tidak ada kue, kado, ataupun langit-langit yang dihiasi pita-pita. Topeng silver hanya menutupi separuh wajah Yifan dan itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi penglihatannya menangkap sosok Zitao yang teduh bak pelita. Tubuh ramping gadis itu dibalut potongan gaun ungu yang cantik. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang mencampai punggung jatuh teruntai, intensitas kelembutannya yang masih menjadi rahasia membuat Yifan gatal ingin menilik. Lampu sorot pun ikut tepesona menyirami gadis itu dengan sinarnya. Topeng dihiasi bulu-bulu ungu muda gadis itu pegang, senyuman tak jua luntur selagi berbicara dengan seseorang disampingnya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang kuat, pada akhirnya Yifan bertanya kepada laki-laki yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak sekolah dasar hingga keluar dari bangku menengah atas.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tahu dia? Yang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun?"

Laki-laki yang ditanya mengikuti arah pandang Yifan, kemudian tersenyum. "Oh, dia Huang Zitao. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu ada siswi bernama—maksudku angkatan kita, aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah sebelumnya." Yifan tidak berbohong bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia melihat perempuan Huang itu, di pesta inilah mereka bertemu. Bertatap mata ketika tidak sengaja Zitao menubrukkan pandangannya tepat kearah Yifan dan pipi gadis itu bersemu. Zitao tampak kikuk kemudian segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka yang sempat saling meramu.

"Memang. Dia bukan siswi sekolah ini." jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Lalu? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Kukira pesta kelulusan hanya boleh dihadiri angkatan kita saja, guru, dan beberapa anggota OSIS." Belum mau lepas memandangi obyek yang kini menjadi kesukaannya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Iya, itu benar. Tapi siapa juga yang bakal sadar dia bukan siswi sini? Terlebih ini pesta topeng, kecuali kalau ada orang yang menguntitnya atau berlama-lama menatapnya." Ada kesan mengejek didalam suara Chanyeol.

Yifan tidak peduli. Ia malah memberikan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan lain. "Tunggu? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namanya, dan tentangnya?"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat naik, diteliti wajah sahabatnya baik-baik. Ia merasa Yifan yang sombong sangat cerewet malam ini. Bagaimanapun ia tetap menjawab. "Tentu saja. Dia sepupu Baekhyun. Bahkan tadi dia berada satu mobil denganku."

Fakta yang mengejutkan. Baekhyun dan Zitao sepupuan. Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai kekasih Baekhyun pasti bisa merayu gadis bersuara emas itu untuk,

"Suruh Baekhyun mengajak Zitao bertemu denganku. Aku ingin berkenalan langsung dengannya."

**_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways..._**

**_Cause a good strong woman like you to walk out my life..._**

**_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made..._**

**_Oh, it haunts me every time I close my eyes..._**

Demi mengawasi kewarasan tidak meninggalkan kepala ayahnya. Teruntuk ibunya yang tidak bosan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri bila ia pergi. Kehidupan sosial lalu ditutupnya lagi. Sosoknya yang sempat hangat kembali dingin—lebih dingin dari bekuan kabut. Tidak ada lagi tentang masa depan, fase hidupnya terlanjur berkelut. Keluarganya diimingi-imingi keloyalitasan dari satu-satunya penanam saham yang tertinggal, mereka akan membayar semua kerugian perusahaan dan hutang-hutang ayahnya. Asalkan Yifan...

Diumur delapan belas tahun Yifan berikar janji didepan altar, di gereja yang suci dengan perempuan yang tidak ia kenal. Tidak ia kasihi. Pun tidak ia cintai. Disaat itu juga ia harus menghempaskan mimpinya. Menghalau jauh semua prospeknya. Mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya.

Melepas Zitao-nya.

Masa-masa sulit yang Yifan hadapi hampir membuat kepalanya meledak. Rumah tangga yang tidak diinginkan selalu membuat emosinya tersedak. Ibunya yang tetap bunuh diri setelah tiga bulan hari pernikahan. Ayahnya yang terus meratap, memohon kepadanya untuk bertahan. Harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Yifan akan selalu direndahkan apabila tidak bertindak. Keluarga yang hanya menumpang hidup, huh? Begitukah mereka memanggilnya?

Yifan muak. Benar-benar muak.

Bukan sesuatu yang aneh kemudian ia menjadi salah satu pelanggan _bar_ milik Chanyeol, tentunya tanpa merogoh kocek sepeserpun. Kekasih Baekhyun itu memang baik hati dan pengertian, paham kalau ia bukan lagi orang kaya yang bisa membeli apapun. Apabila pagi sampai malam hari ia pekerja keras, bekerja semaksimal mungkin untuk membangun kembali perusahaan Wu. Selepas itu ia beralih menjadi pemabuk, pemain wanita, bahkan pemakai sabu. Sekedar meringankan jenuhnya terhadap distorsi yang berputar-putar mengenaskan didalam pikiran. Dicandui angan merindukan kenangan, kenangan menghadirkan keputusasaan, keputusasaan membuatnya berangan-angan. Sebuah lingkaran mobius yang sempurna membunuhnya perlahan.

Butuh waktu sepuluh tahun untuk merebut kembali kejayaan perusahaannya, membuatnya kembali besar dan memiliki posisi penting di Korea Selatan. Melunasi hutang-hutangnya kepada keluarga mantan istrinya—yang Yifan ceraikan menggunakan wanita itu mandul sebagai alasan. Jahat memang, namun ia harus membalas sebab pernah dicap menumpang makan.

Ia kembali meraih kedudukan itu. Kekayaan yang lebih melimpah itu. Kemewahan itu. Kekuasaan itu. Terpenting dari itu semua... ia lepas.

Yifan bebas.

**...**

Pesta.

Seperti tertampar setiap kali mendengar kata pesta. Selalu mengingatkannya dengan gadis cantiknya yang tanpa mahkota, tapi bertahta. Yifan sangat merindukan gadisnya—atau mungkin wanitanya karena Zitao telah tumbuh dewasa—hingga ia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ditanyakannya keadaan Zitao kepada Baekhyun tapi kekasih Chanyeol itu masih bungkam, enggan bercerita. Sudah hampir gila Yifan mencari-cari keberadaannya, menelusuri jejaknya sampai penjuru kota. Dua tahun mengerahkan seluruh antek-anteknya tapi selama itu tidak ada satupun kabar bahagia yang terpeta.

Yifan lelah. Labirin-labirin takdir yang menyesatkan itu kembali berulah. Membuatnya merasa kalah dan mati lemah. Hal yang tersisa hanyalah berusaha memunguti lagi cintanya yang luluh lantak. Dalam sendat menyesali betapa banyak keterbatasan yang ia miliki; takdir, nasib, suratan—menghantarkannya kepada jalan-jalan yang retak.

Disuatu malam ia dipaksa oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menghadiri pesta hari pernikahan mereka yang ke-lima tahun. Ia datang dengan setelan jas hitam mahal dengan dasi warna merah marun. Semua mata mengagumi bagaimana cara ia berjalan yang begitu elegan dan anggun. Tidak terkecuali juga membangkitkan imaji liar wanita yang menghamba untuk digagahinya tanpa ampun.

Ada yang salah ketika Yifan merasakan visinya berputar-putar. Padahal baru setengah acara berjalan tapi keseimbangannya sudah buyar. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing menyedihkan seolah berdiri diatas kapal layar. Ia menahan keseimbangannya, memegangi erat pinggiran meja bundar. Dari jarak pandangnya yang tidak begitu baik itu ia tanpa sengaja menemukan wanitanya, dan yakin bahwa itu adalah Zitao-nya meski samar. Ia menegakkan punggungnya, mendekati Zitao dengan kepala mendidih kemudian menyentak bahu wanita itu agak kasar.

"Zitao?"

Bagaimana ia tidak geram ketika pada akhirnya dipertemukan dengan kekasih hatinya namun wanita itu malah berdansa dengan pria lain?

Seketika rasa tidak peduli mencuat didalam benak Yifan begitu pria yang tidak dikenalnya dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Zitao yang melemas seperti kain.

"Yi—Yifan-_ge_?" Oh Tuhan. Rasa-rasanya Zitao ingin pingsan. Diaturnya napas dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat selayak ikan yang gelagapan.

Yifan hanya tidak bisa merengkuhnya, memeluknya, menyesap aroma seharum _vanilla _itu; tidak bisa setelah apa yang dilihatnya membuat jantungnya terpecut. Yifan tersenyum kecut, menyadari pakaiannya saat ini begitu kusut dan rambut pirangnya semrawut. "Ya, ini aku sayang. Apa kabarmu? Aku minta maaf atas penampilanku yang kacau ini hingga membuatmu... ya, sedikit _shock._"

"Yifan-_gege_." Tangan ringkih yang terulur itu gemetar, tak sebanding dengan suaranya yang beusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Yifan merasa Zitao ingin meraihnya. Maka didekatinya wanita itu, lebih dekat, dan menggenggam lembut tapak tangannya. Ada sejumput tenang menyirami hati Yifan yang selama dua belas tahun ini kering kerontang. Hanya sela-sela jemarinya dipertemukan kembali oleh sang pelengkap rasanya seperti kebahagiaan seorang astronom amatir yang berhasil menentukan usia bintang.

Mencoba untuk membelai kulit selembut sutra Zitao—wajahnya—jari-jari Yifan yang berkuku terawat rapih diangkat lalu mendarat hati-hati seolah takut kecantikan itu akan rusak. Tetapi, pada hitungan detik ke dua tangannya ditepis seolah sentuhannya memiliki setruman berbahaya yang sanggup melumpuhkan otak.

"Kuperingatkan kau. Jangan menyentuhnya." Pria itu berucap sinis dibalik wajahnya yang terbilang manis.

Dalam keadaan setangah sadar—kesadaran lainnya dikuasai alkohol—sempoyongan Yifan mengalihkan fokusnya dari Zitao kepada pria itu, aura bersitegang ketiganya ternyata menarik sebagian tamu undangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Rahang Yifan mengeras. "Kenapa—aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya?"

"Zitao," jeda sepintas hanya untuk membuang napas, menurutnya orang mabuk itu tidak tahu diri. Menunjukkan sikap permusuhan, bernapas didekat mulutnya dengan tangan yang kini mencengkeram erat kerah jasnya, dan yang paling fatal pria itu sangat lancang menyentuh... "Calon mempelaiku."

"Dia—siapa?" Bohong kalau tidak mendengar. Proses kerja telinga Yifan masih cukup benar. Tapi pertanyaan bodoh itu begitu saja terlontar.

Pria itu menjauhi diri dari Yifan kemudian menarik lengan Zitao, mendekatkan wanita jelitanya kesisinya. "Kubilang calon mempelaiku. Cih, kau tidak tuli 'kan?"

"Hahahahahaha!" Tawa Yifan menggelegar sangat keras sambil bertepuk-tepuk tangan. Diabaikannya bisik-bisik disekeliling yang mengatai ia sedang kesetanan. Ia meninggalkan Zitao dan berhenti tepat disebelah meja bundar yang tersaji berbagai macam minuman.

Seringai tipis sempat melintangi bibir padatnya, ditariknya taplak berenda lalu terdengar bunyi **'prang'** yang me-mekakkan. Gelas-gelas berjatuhan. Pecahan kristal terlempar sedikit-banyak sekian meter dari pandangan. Berserakkan dimana-mana, berantakkan.

Seakan belum cukup membuat para tamu tecengang. Yifan berbalik dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang. Nyalang matanya mencekam persis binatang buas tengah mengintai hidangan. Dalam gerakkan kilat ia membawa buku-buku tangannya menandai wajah prianya Zitao dengan lebam biru yang menyakitkan.

**Bugh!**

Visinya berkunang-kunang dan mual saat pria itu balik meninjunya keras dibagian perut dan tulang pipinya. Ingin dihajarnya lagi pria itu namun nada putus asa dan penuh pengharapan lebih dulu mengintrupsinya. Zitao, ya—dia menjadi benteng demi melindungi pria itu dari serangannya.

"Wu Yifan! Hentikan! Sudah, jangan memukulnya lagi... aku mohon. Dia... dia tunanganku. Dia tidak tahu apapun." Suaranya serak. Merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti merpati yang siap untuk terbang melintasi gumpalan awan putih yang berarak.

Di-sisa-sisa kejernihan pikirannya Yifan mencoba mengerti apa yang Zitao katakan, tentu saja wanita itu mencoba melindungi. Yifan merasa sangat iri. Zitao-nya yang begitu baik, sederhana, dan penyayang sekarang beralih hati. Tanpa sadar Yifan meremas kemejanya—jas sudah ditanggalkannya sejak menenggak bir—tepat didada sebelah kiri.

Apakah sudah tiba saatnya ia berteriak? Menguapkan luka tak kasat mata itu dan ia biarkan membaur bersama serinaian elegi. Bukankah ia ingin wanita itu mendengarnya? Distikon paling sendu yang ia rangkai secara sembunyi-bunyi di malam hari kala terlampau rindu sampai rasanya ingin menuju peti mati.

Memandang kosong ke satu titik. Sementara pikirannya mengumpulkan sebuah kesimpulan, sebuah solusi, dan sebuah tindakkan agar persoalan rumit ini tidak semakin pelik. Yang pasti berkat ulahnya pesta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kacau balau. Dan ia bukanlah seorang pengacau. Bagaimanapun ia pasti meminta maaf kepada sepasang suami-istri yang senang berkicau.

**.**

**.**

**Tak. Tok. Tak. Tok.**

_Stiletto _berwarna magenta Zitao memecah keheningan lorong rumah bergaya Victorian milik suami sepupu cantiknya. Pilar-pilar yang solid berdiri tegak mengiringi langkah tertatihnya.

"Wu—Yifan—Ka—kamu—"

Semakin dalam Zitao menulusuri lorong itu semakin linu saja menggerogoti kakinya. Tergopoh-gopoh ia mengikuti cara berjalan seseorang yang pernah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kamu—ingin membawaku kemana?" Ia bertanya untuk yang kesekian, namun tetap tak diacuhkan. Ia sadar, ia sudah sangat kejam karena meninggalkan tunangannya dalam keadaan penuh luka diacara pesta. Tepat setelah keributan itu ia bahkan tidak bisa membantah saat Yifan menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

"_Gege_, hentikan. Aku harus kembali kesana, kalau tidak—"

**BRAAKK!**

Pintu dibanting cepat hingga tidak ada ruang bagi Zitao untuk berpikir kenapa Yifan memasukannya ke sebuah kamar bercat putih tulang. Ia bukan seorang wanita jalang Yifan tidak boleh melemparnya sembarangan seperti barang. Menatap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah—bekas cengkeraman Yifan—dan nyeri, pelan sekali ia mengerang. Baginya pria itu kini berbeda, bukan lagi Yifan yang selalu menyentuhnya dengan lembut juga sayang.

Tepat dimata Yifan memandang. Diwajah tampan itu secara jelas Zitao mendapati perasaan takut, kalut, dan hancur menyelubungi kebekuan Yifan dibawah pendaran cahaya petang. Sosok Yifan dihadapannya kini serapuh sosok Yifan yang ketika itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Masa lalu menguap seperti udara didalam kepala, seluruh persendiannya kaku memikirkan antara keinginan dan kenyataan yang nyaris bersimpangan.

Dikuatkan kakinya untuk tetap berdiri, meski itu bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk berlari. Menghindari kekasih hati. Zitao memundurkan kakinya selangkah begitu Yifan berjalan menghampirinya. Ia reguk dalam-dalam napasnya. Menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Tidak ada penolakkan yang berarti darinya ketika sepasang lengan Yifan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kenapa?" Suara Yifan teramat lirih dan menyiksanya. "Kamu tidak menungguku. Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Yifan terdengar sedemikian dekat dengan telinga, tanpa melihat ia mengetahui kalau dagu runcing Yifan menempel diatas bahunya.

Menguak keheningan panjang yang terasa menyulitkan bagi kedua insan itu, sampai akhirnya Zitao menjawab.

"Kamu salah _ge. _Aku menunggumu, lama sekali, namun kamu tidak datang. Aku kembali menunggumu dan aku sangat bahagia saat kamu datang. Tapi aku tidak menyangka saat itu kamu memutuskanku dan anehnya memintaku untuk kembali menunggu. Meski hatiku sakit, tentu saja aku menuruti kemauanmu. Tentu saja aku bersedia menunggumu walau tidak tahu sampai kapan aku harus berhenti. Karena... karena aku sangat ingin bersamamu."

Zitao tersenyum pedih, dengan hati yang lapang melanjutkan ucapannya walau tenggorokannya seperti dipenuhi kerikil-kerikil. "Tapi kamu harus tahu adakalanya dimana manusia biasa sepertiku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dan mengharapkan sesuatu yang sia-sia tidak akan pernah membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Yifan melepas pelukannya memegangi kedua sisi bahu Zitao dan menatap tidak percaya wanita yang sedang tersedu sedan. "Sia-sia katamu? Aku berjuang untuk mendapatkan kembali harga diri keluargaku, dan kamu bilang itu sia-sia? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan kembali setelah mendapatkan semuanya?"

Jemari lentik Zitao tidak berniat menghilangkan jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah mungilnya. "Iya! Aku tahu suatu hari kamu akan kembali dan datang kepadaku! Namun sepuluh tahun aku menunggu... pernahkah satu kali saja kamu mengunjungiku? Atau menghubungiku, menanyakan kabarku? Memberiku setidaknya satu jawaban dari sejuta pertanyaan yang kusimpan sendiri?"

Serentetan pertanyaan itu membuat jantung Yifan mencelos seiring kemarahan Zitao yang tidak terhentikan.

Tergesa-gesa Zitao mengusap airmatanya yang sedari tadi menganak sungai. "Paling tidak aku ingin melihatmu _ge_, memastikan bahwa kamu sehat. Kamu hidup dengan layak. Memastikan bahwa kamu bukan seorang pemabuk, 'pemain', atau pecandu, seperti yang Baekhyun-_noona_ katakan!"

"Kau—"

"Aku takut, _ge. _Sangat takut setiap kali membayangkan keadaanmu yang seperti itu. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku yang sudah berjanji tidak akan menemuimu sampai kamu yang datang menemuiku, tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendoakanmu. Selama itu aku dirundung kebingungan dan terkadang bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Masihkah kamu menginginkanku? Tidak apa-apakah bila terus begini... bila terus menunggumu? Bukankah aku telah menjelma menjadi wanita jahat karena siang dan malam mendamba pria yang telah beristri?"

"Zitao aku sudah bercerai—"

"Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku merasa semua ini sudah cukup _ge, _aku sangat lelah. Kamu menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Dikala aku sudah menyerah dan bisa menerima cinta yang dihantarkan tulus oleh pria itu, kamu kembali datang. Jadi bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap?" Nadanya dingin namun mengandung desauan pilu.

Yifan memandangi Zitao lekat sampai ke syaraf.

Batinnya tertekan, gemeletuk giginya terdengar tidak sabar. Suara Yifan tiba-tiba saja meninggi, Zitao yang tidak terbiasa mendengar teriakkan menutup kedua indera pendengar. "Kamu cukup menungguku sedikit lagi dan kembali kesisiku Zitao! Kenapa hal itu tidak bisa kamu lakukan?!"

"Aku ingin! Sangat ingin sekali menunggumu tapi aku takut! Takut kalau kamu tidak akan datang!" Melemah. "... takut menerima kenyataan bahwa kamu sudah membuangku." Wajah Zitao menolak bertemu pandang dengan Yifan. "Bagaimanapun juga aku seorang wanita _ge, _aku tidak bisa selamanya begini. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang melindungiku dan menjagaku. Seseorang yang... yang, menghidupi masa depanku."

Mendengar itu Yifan terpekur cukup lama, dan pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Andai aku tidak terlalu pengecut untuk datang menemuimu." Mengemukakan kebencian pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku diawasi seperti orang pesakitan, segala yang kulakukan akan dilaporkan. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko melibatkanmu dalam masalah." Perlahan Yifan menjauh dari wanita itu.

Lampu tidur diatas nakas serta kapnya dalam satu kali tebasan ia buang. Sontak membuat Zitao tercengang. Badannya agak membungkuk dengan kepala menunduk Yifan meninju-ninjukan buku jari kanannya ke tembok. Orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan berpikiran bahwa ia ingin benda pemisah ruang itu hancur bobrok.

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri," Zitao ada dibelakangnya, berujar sehalus kapas dan sejernih lira. Dipunggungnya tertempel dahi Zitao, wanita itu begitu dekat dengannya sungguh jauh dari apa yang ia kira. "Dan berhenti menyalahkan keadaan."

Yifan mengamit lembut jemari-jemari Zitao tanpa membalikkan posisinya. "Kumohon—kembali—kembalilah kesisiku. Aku sudah menanti sekian lama dan percaya bahwa hari ini akan tiba, hari dimana kita dipersatukan oleh temali takdir."

"Tidak _ge, _tolong... lupakan aku. Dua tahun yang lalu aku telah memutuskan untuk menyerah atas dirimu. Bersamamu hanya seperti menebak langit abu-abu, kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu tetapi tidak bersama dalam perjalanan."

"..." Bergeming.

"Aku... aku pergi." Zitao hendak beranjak kalau saja teriakkan Yifan tidak membuatnya tercengang.

"SIAL! KAMU PEMBUAL BESAR ZITAO!" Dipeluknya punggung sempit Zitao, pelukannya kali ini lebih posesif dari sebelumnya seolah-olah memeluk wanita itu merupakan harapan hidupnya. Seolah-olah apabila melepaskan ia akan kehilangan nyawanya. "KAMU TIDAK PERNAH MENUNGGUKU. TIDAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN. BENAR BEGITU 'KAN?"

"Wu—Yifan-_ge_ apa yang kamu katakan," Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya menelan segala isakan dan tangis. Pria itu membalikkan badannya secara bengis tanpa peduli padanya yang meringis. Ia terbatuk-batuk pelan, aroma minuman memabukkan dari pria itu sudah cukup membuat penciumannya teriris.

"Kenapa kamu berkata seakan-akan hanya kamu satu-satunya pihak yang menderita! Hah!" _Hangover_ menjadikan kepala Yifan serasa habis dihantam terumbu karang. Ingatan manis dan pahit datang bertumpuk-tumpuk menggedor kepalanya kencang. Dibimbingnya kasar Zitao keatas seprai selembut bulu-bulu angsa mengakibatkan ranjangnya terguncang.

"_Gege!_"

Ia menyeringai licik. Zitao yang lemah berada tepat dibawahnya menatapnya takut lewat sepasang bola mata yang bergetar dan dinaungi bulu mata yang lentik. "Kamu tidak tahu sesulit apa hidupku Huang Zitao."

"_Gege, _apa yang_ gege _lakukan!"

Lengan ramping wanita itu diletakkan diatas kepala sudah disimpul kuat menggunakan dasi merah marunnya. "Kamu tidak tahu semenderita apa menikah diusia muda dan dibebani tanggung jawab yang besar."

"Ja—jangan,_ ge!_"

Diangkatnya _minidress_ Zitao tinggi-tinggi hingga lolos dari kepalanya, menggantung dipuncaknya. "Kamu tidak tahu rasanya dihina dan selalu dipandang rendah."

"Yifan-_ge, _berhenti. Ja—jangan_._"

Ditanggalkannya kaitan bra berenda hitam wanita pujaannya dan terlepas lalu dibuangnya entah kemana memperlihatkan secara nyata sang majikan. Yifan meneguk salivanya kasar; dada itu bulat, kencang dan penuh, sama seperti yang pernah ia khayalkan. Puncaknya mencuar bergairah menggodanya untuk disentuh dan meminta dipermainkan. "Kamu tidak tahu betapa aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu tetapi tidak bisa."

"_A—aah!_"

Diletakkannya wajah dinginnya diantara lekukan yang begitu lembut itu sementara kedua tangannya membuat gerakan memutar terkadang sesekali meremas kasar sengaja sekali untuk merendahkan. "Kamu tidak tahu aku sangat tersiksa meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"_Ouh!_ Yifan. Yifan. Hen—tikan."

Hawa panas membaur dari masing-masing tubuh mereka berdampak menaiknya suhu sebanyak empat tingkat. Zitao menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang terikat itu mencoba melepaskan diri namun simpul yang Yifan buat terlalu kuat. Mengulum, menggigit, mencium—salah satu bagian dari harga diri Zitao setelah puas Yifan melakukannya dijelajahinya lekukan yang setia menepikan senyuman manja dalam sebuah ciuman yang hebat. Garis rahang yang halus, tenggorokan, leher, hingga selangka silih berganti Yifan jilat.

"Kamu tidak tahu aku hampir gila memikirkanmu ditambah gunjingan manusia-manusia keparat itu setiap harinya."

"_Ah_—aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan. Kumohon—berhenti—_ge. _Hentikan." Terengah-engah Zitao berucap. Setelah berhasil melepaskan lidahnya yang tidak terhitung berapa kali dicecap.

Yang berada diatas wanita itu menurunkan badannya sebatas pinggul. Manik gelapnya sarat akan napsu direkatkan kepada mata berair Zitao, tidak peduli pada apa yang kelak ia perbuat dan bagaimana konsekuensinya; wanita itu harus memahami beratnya beban yang selama ini ia pikul.

"Aku mencintaimu Zitao. Sangat mencintaimu."

Tubuhnya menegang seperti terkena kejutan listrik ketika tiba-tiba bagian bawahnya dikoyak. Meremas apa saja yang bisa ia jangkau, sesuatu yang hangat dalam hentakkan yang memaksa lebih jauh bergerak. Bagian tubuh yang seolah memiliki nyawa tersendiri itu menusuk kedalam pelabuhan paling intim milik Zitao dengan telak. "—fan! _Ugh—_Yifan! Demi Tuhan! Henti—berhenti. Jangan lakukan." Geletar dibibirnya mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kata yang terserak.

"Hanya bisa mencintaimu. Hanya ingin mencintaimu. Tidakkah kamu mengerti itu, Zitao?"

Migrain menyerangnya. Perasaan menyatu, cinta, hasrat dan penderitaan melebur menjadi satu bersama aliran darah Yifan kemudian memompa jantungnya dan detakkannya menggila, membuat pria mabuk itu hilang kendali atas akal ataupun kewarasan karena yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah memuntahkan rasa sesak baik dibatin maupun jasmaninya.

"_Ge—Aah! Nghn! _Lepaskan.A—aku—tidak mau_._" Seolah tidak siap, Zitao refleks melengkungkan punggung setelah kewanitaannya ditutup sempurna. Meraung-raung sejadinya dijejalkan kenikmatan yang bersifat fana.

Memelas, melenguh, menggelinjang, menangis, sementara pria diatasnya begitu lupa kehati-hatian terhadap fisiknya yang baru pertama kali merasakan perihnya bersenggama. Napas mereka saling memburu dan laju temponya sangat leluasa Yifan ambil, untuk selanjutnya pria itu menurunkan kecepatannya sekedar ingin berlama-lama. Karena butuh waktu dua belas tahun untuk mengalami hal ini, Yifan tidak mau terburu-buru agar semuanya tidak percuma. Gerakkannya lambat namun lekat, intensif, dan tanpa keragu-raguan pinggulnya berirama. Desakkannya menggebu hingga kedua insan itu melepas air kehidupan bersama-sama.

"Akh—Zi—ttao!"

Yifan menjumput gelora napsunya lalu ditebarkan pada tubuh yang disetubuhinya pelan-pelan. Penuh perasaan. Cahaya putih mengaburkan netra Yifan sebelum alam bawah sadar lebih dalam membawanya tenggelam. Meninggalkan kekasih yang memejamkan mata namun tidak terlelap, hanya menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

Kejadian tiga puluh menit lalu terus berputar-putar padahal ia berharap ingatan saat dimana Zitao-nya diperlakukan sebagai obyek bisa berpindah ke titik-titik air yang turun dari _shower_ kemudian hilang sebagaimana alirannya. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, kalaupun hal itu memungkinkan label bajingan akan tetap melekat pada dirinya. Seseorang yang indah namun rapuh seperti dandelion dan sepatutnya dijaga malah ia perlakukan layaknya pelacur yang biasa ia pungut di bar; dengan cara merenggut kesuciannya. Kehormatannya.

Hal yang harus dibayar setelah mabuk-mabukkan adalah bermuntah ria karena asam lambung yang meninggi. Beruntung kepalanya mendingin sehabis dikeramasi. Rasanya lumayan segar, meski masih ada sekelumit perasaan tidak nyaman yang mengganjal dihati. Barangkali sebuah pernyataan dalam naluri mengabarkan bahwa ia harus menyiapkan mental pada kemungkinan terburuk yakni dihina bahkan dicaci.

Zitao yang tenang masih berada diatas ranjang—tidur memunggunginya dengan sehelai selimut, pria yang dibalut _bathrobe _putih itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung saja menghampiri wanita cantik itu. "Zi—"

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Hanya berjarak nanomili dari rambut hitam Zitao tangan Yifan yang akan membelainya ditarik kembali. "Setelah peristiwa hari ini, setelah apa yang kamu lakukan... aku—aku sungguh tulus sekali memafkanmu. Tapi aku mohon padamu _ge, _jangan menyentuhku lagi!"

Pergelangan tangannya membiru, Zitao menurunkan _minidress_-nya dengan menahan genangan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja serta nyeri pada sekujur tubuh yang bermandi peluh. Bukan sesuatu yang membuat Zitao berjengit ketika menemukan pakaian dalamnya tercecer di tempat tidur dan ia memungutnya tidak lupa _stiletto_ bermerk _Saint Laurent _yang ada dilantai tanpa mengeluh.

Melewati pria yang masih mematung dan sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran wanita itu menjauhi ranjang dan berjalan terseok-seok. '_Tidak apa-apa' _wanita itu membatin, mungkin rasa sakitnya akan hilang besok.

"Kamu egois, Zi." Puas menodainya, menulikan telingamu terhadap rintihannya, menutup rapat mata hati ketika ia memohon dengan sangat untuk berhenti; kamu masih bisa mengatainya egois? Sebenarnya manusia macam apa kamu ini Wu Yifan?

Zitao membatalkan langkahnya yang kesekian kemudian menyunggingkan senyum hampir tidak kentara. "Menunggu atau membuat seseorang menunggu? Mana yang lebih tersiksa? Dan katakan... Siapa yang lebih tersakiti, aku atau kamu? Kalau kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya, kamu bisa datang kepadaku."

**_Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that..._**

**_I was wrong..._**

**_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late, to try and apologize for my mistakes..._**

**_But I just want you to know..._**

Seperti orang kerasukkan Yifan mengendarai _Mercedes-_nya menuju alamat yang diberikan Baekhyun dua belas bulan lalu. Yifan ingat; ketika Baekhyun mengunjungi kamar kerjanya selain berekspresi marah, wanita itu juga menampar pipinya dan menolak mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu. Yifan membanting stirnya tiba-tiba karena hampir menabrak pembatas jalan akibat terlalu banyak menyambangi lamunan, berakhir mobilnya berputar beberapa kali, mesinnya berdesing sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan dahinya terantuk stir cukup keras. Keningnya nyeri, kesabarannya sudah tandas jangan sampai ia bertindak lebih beringas.

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah berhasil menstabilkan emosinya, Yifan tiba disebuah kawasan yang jauh dari perkotaan. Ia memarkirkan _Mercedes-_nya ditempat parkir yang lapang—hanya ada sekitar lima sampai enam kendaraan. Keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya menimbulkan suara yang cukup lugas. Mengaggetkan serangga yang mungkin—hanya mungkin—berada dibalik semak-semak yang lupa diranggas.

Ia memastikan bahwa tempat yang dijejakinya sama dengan yang tertera disecarik kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. Meneliti kembali tulisan yang tercantum dikertas lalu diarahkan ke tembok keramik bertuliskan "Apartemen Moonlight" yang sengaja dibuat timbul pada bagian hurufnya.

Seakan tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi ia segera memasuki gedung berlantai delapan. Debaran keras pada jantungnya menemani langkah yang dibuat tanpa sebuah pertimbangan. Karena ia sudah lelah menimbang-nimbang, pertimbangan hanya selalu memberi dampak rasa pesimis yang berkepanjangan. Sudah waktunya pengecut sepertinya menampakkan diri dan menerima segala kebencian.

**Ding!**

Elevator membawa Yifan ke lantai lima, diantara banyak pintu yang berjajar akhirnya pria itu menemukan pintu yang diingkannya—pintu bernomor seperti yang disebutkan di kertas. Ia tampak menenangkan diri beberapa menit kemudian menekan bel pintu cokelat pastel catnya masih mencilak tidak ada yang mengelupas.

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Bel kembali ditekan. Tarikkan napas terdengar perlahan.

Lalu terdengar gerakkan membuka dari kenop pintu, pada saat yang sama terdengar bisikan yang menyuruhnya untuk berlari dan mengumpat. Tapi... tidak! Ia harus membenahi kesalahannya yang dirasa sudah sangat terlambat.

"Mencari siapa?" Hadir seorang pria, didepan Yifan, bertanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan matanya yang berat dan mengabur, kelihatan masih mengantuk.

"Huang Zitao." Dan suara tegas Yifan ternyata mampu mengembalikan kepekaan pria itu.

"K—kau!" Pria itu berujar marah dengan pandangan menantang. "Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Zitao," balas Yifan pelan dan tenang.

"Cih! Setelah semua hal kotor yang kau lakukan padanya, untuk apa sekarang kau menemuinya 'hah?" Pria itu bersandar diambang pintu. Walaupun _kejadian itu_ sudah sangat lama akan tetapi masih segar dikepalanya dan membayangi seperti hantu.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya." Yifan sama sekali tidak mau berdebat apalagi berkelahi. Sudah cukup ia pernah dipukuli pria itu dua tahun lalu, dan Yifan yang tidak memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun sementara pria itu memukulinya secara membabi buta, malah berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit selama berhari-hari.

"Meminta maaf? Tuan Wu, Tuan Wu, anda benar-benar lucu sekali." Nada pria itu meremehkan. "Kau pikir hanya dengan kata maaf saja Zitao-ku, Zitao-ku yang berharga mau—"

"Sehun~ ada apa? Siapa yang bertamu di jam segini?"

Zitao yang cantik datang dengan piyama berwarna kuning gading membaluti tubuhnya. Rambutnya tidak sepanjang dahulu, kini tergerai hanya sebatas bahu namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan parasnya. Pipinya gembil berlapis rona merah muda, wanita itu tampak sangat sehat dan tanpa diperintah Yifan menggumamkan terima kasih Tuhan didalam hatinya.

"Yi—Yifan?" pekik wanita itu bersamaan dengan bagian jiwanya yang lain jatuh melayang.

Yang disebut namanya menampilkan senyuman yang sangat kaku. "H—hai. Apa kabar?" Yifan bahkan tidak tahu bahasa dari planet apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya, dan setelah sadar apa yang ia katakan rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya diatas batu.

Tidak ada pembicaraan kemudian, itu menyebalkan menurut sudut pandang Sehun. Pada akhirnya ia bersuara, "Taozi, masuklah." Tangannya lalu dijadikan penghalang pintu seolah penjaga istana yang sedang mengurung sang putri, Zitao pun memandangnya sambil mematung kemudian menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, kentara sekali ingin membantah namun tidak berani.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Zi." Monolog Yifan, lantas mengurungkan niat Zitao yang akan kembali kedalam bangunan yang sangat sederhana apabila dibandingkan dengan apartemennya yang royal.

"Tidak ada yang bicara siapa dengan siapa," ujar Sehun final. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, Wu Yifan."

"Lima menit!" tandas Yifan dengan suara tinggi, setelah dipelototi Sehun ia menurunkan suaranya dan berubah gugup. "Kumohon beri aku waktu lima menit, tidak lebih. Dan biarkan Zitao yang memutuskan ingin berbicara denganku atau tidak." Yifan sungguh siap seumpama kedatangannya tidak membuahkan hasil sebagaimana yang ia harapkan, karena melihat keadaan Zitao yang baik-baik saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Bagaimana, Zi?" Sehun menoleh menatap wanita itu, kilat matanya tegas dan menghujam namun terselip rasa khawatir dan ingin melindungi—juga cinta.

Zitao sempat mencuri pandang kepada Yifan melalui celah-celah tubuh Sehun yang masih membentangi jaraknya dengan Yifan. Zitao ingin bersembunyi, ia ingin berlari, ia ingin menghilang, ia ingin amnesia, ia ingin apapun itu asalkan hatinya tetap terjaga untuk tidak memberikan belas kasihnya kepada Yifan. Tetapi Zitao tidak bisa, sisi baiknya selalu melarang keras untuk mengecewakan siapapun; sudah wataknya seperti itu hingga acap kali teman-temannya menuduhnya bahwa ia adalah jelmaan seorang malaikat, malaikat yang harus dilindungi agar tidak terjerumus kedalam dunia yang isinya hanya ada manipulasi, tak-tik, dan permainan.

Dan ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan pria yang telah menjadi _suaminya. _Suaminya—Sehun-nya—yang sepanjang masa-masa beratnya selalu hadir disetiap harinya, mengisi kosongannya, mengusir kesedihannya, memberinya motivasi juga semangat, dan Zitao berani bersumpah bahwa cintanya kepada Sehun melebihi apapun.

Zitao meminta Sehun mundur, membuat dirinya sendiri berdiri bersebelahan dengan pria itu—di ambang pintu. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Yifan-_ge._" Tenggorokkan Sehun tiba-tiba mengering mendengar suara Zitao. "... Asalkan,"

Wanita itu meneruskan ucapannya seraya tersenyum manis dan sangat tulus kearah suaminya yang tampan, berprofesi sebagai dokter bedah dengan latar belakang keluarga jauh dari kata mapan. "...dengan suamiku disisiku."

"Begitu." Yifan membalas senyum. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Entah ia harus bahagia atau bersedih; atau mungkin tertawa seperti orang sinting di lorong sempit ini yang dindingnya tipis hingga bisa terdengar sampai kedalam kamar. Entahlah. Namun sesuatu yang tidak terhindari didalam benaknya, adalah ia tidak akan pernah sudi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Zitao.

Tidak akan.

_"__Menunggu atau membuat seseorang menunggu? Mana yang lebih tersiksa?"_

Tidak akan.

Meski ia tahu menunggu dan membuat seseorang menunggu sama menyiksanya.

_"__Siapa yang lebih tersakiti, aku atau kamu?"_

Tidak akan.

Jelas-jelas yang tersakiti ialah Zitao.

_"__Kalau kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya, kamu bisa datang kepadaku."_

Tidak akan.

Karena wanita itu tidak akan pernah _datang_ kepadanya sekalipun ia datang dan menyerahkan jawaban dari pertanyaan pepesan kosong itu.

"Berbahagialah Zitao... dan maaf. Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Baekhyun berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Kumohon, jagalah _anak kita_ dengan baik. Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu bahagia dengan_nya, _tanpa aku tentu saja. Dan..." Hening hanya untuk menata perasaannya yang menyesal, yang tidak bisa membahagiakan, dan yang tidak menyelamatkan siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dan?" Zitao memberikan tatapan seolah _katakan saja._

Yifan menggelengkan kepala samar hampir tidak tertangkap mata. "... kurasa hanya itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_I hope he buys you flower, I hope he holds your hand.._**

**_Give you all his hours, when he has the chance..._**

**_Take you to every party, cause I remember how loved to dance..._**

**_Do all the things I should've, when I was your man..._**

**_Do all the things I should've, when I was your man..._**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

.

.

.

Sesi curhat (?):

Dibaca ulang kok jadi sebel sama authornya /plak/ T^T Adududuh~ plis kalau ada yang jarinya kepleset terus berakhir dengan membaca fanfic ini; plis abis dibaca jangan bashing saya, bashing aja Kris /dicipok Kris/maunya/(?) Fanfic ini hanya pelampiasan tangan saya yg gatel pengen ngefic tapi idenya pas-passan *huhuhu* Kangen ngefiiiiiiiiic~ tapi waktu gak pernah ada, sibuk ukm, sibuk kepanitian ormawaaaaaaaa~~! sibuk ngejones! /najong/.

FYI, kalau ada yang menanti /pede/ A Star At The Next Door 3, sedang dalam proses pembuatan. Semoga hasilnya maksimal walau ngerjainnya juga nyolong-nyolong waktu dan semoga kebal dengan virus moody.


End file.
